Self Control
by lifeproof
Summary: Warning! Smut! Jack and Gwen get stuck in a lift together. While waiting to be found, Gwen challenges Jack when he assures her he has plenty of self control. A battle ensues. Jack/Gwen. High Smut content!
1. Chapter 1

"Tosh! I need the location NOW!" Jack yelled into the comm. He pulled the SUV to a stop and both he and Gwen jumped out. Tosh waited anxiously back at the hub for her computer to scan the results. Rift activity had been detected, and Jack and Gwen had gone to check it out.

"Ok, got it!" Tosh stated the location over the comm. "Be careful!" She said.

They ran toward a building, a brick warehouse with a single door. Jack slammed his weight against it, but it wouldn't budge. He swore.

"It appears to be higher up, possibly on the roof!" Tosh informed them. Jack looked to the building next to them; a nearly deserted block of flats. "Gwen! He yelled, running towards it, and she followed.

"I've found another way in Tosh," he said into his comm, as they entered the shabby looking lifts, "we're going up-" the lift doors closed and the comm crackled. He rolled his eyes. It really did choose the weirdest times to be uncooperative.

Gwen stood with one hand against the railing, catching her breath. She looked at herself in the mirrored walls, adjusted her hair slightly. Catching Jack grinning at her, she crossed her arms and looked away.

"I'm surprised these still work," she indicated toward the lift. Suddenly there was a rusty screech, and the lift jolted. The force threw Gwen to her knees, and Jack held the railing for support. He smiled mischievously at her position, directly in front of him, her head just inches from his crotch.

"While you're there…" he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Gwen snorted, raising herself.

"Typical, Jack." She said, turning to the emergency telephone in the lift, "that's all you can think of, even now." She sighed, opening the latch to find it stuffed with rubbish and cigarette butt, but no phone whatsoever. "Kids," she muttered angrily, pulling out her cell phone. She held it up to Jack, showing him the no service signal.

He pressed the comm buttons again, but even the battery light had disappeared.

"It's ok, they know we're here." He said confidently. Gwen shook her head. "Yeah, they know we're in the general vicinity. Did you happen to tell them our exact whereabouts, Jack?"

His smile disappeared and he looked thoughtful, before flashing a grin again. "Well, atleast I'm stuck in the lift with _you_." He chuckled. She ignored him and looked for an alternative exit.

"We're not going to be in here for long," she said, pointing to the trapdoor above them. "Lift me!" She commanded. He bent to lift her, his arms encircling her hips. She tried to ignore his hands on her buttocks. He's just lifting me, she thought to herself. Nothing else.

"Take all the time you need," He grinned up at her, his head level with her chest. He breathed in her scent and resisted the urge to plunge his head between her breasts. Her striped jumper stretched over her bust, and he stared at the lines.

"Jack," She said in frustration, trying to hide her smile, "can you atleast _try_ to act professional?"

"Nope!" He responded by squeezing her behind.

"Just step over a bit would you!" She said, exasperated, trying to ignore him. She felt like his hands were burning into her and she was certain he could hear her pounding heart. Finally she was at the trapdoor. She tried to find a way to open it, but it appeared to be rusted over. She hit it with her hand, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's useless." She sighed, as he placed her down. Gwen tried her mobile phone again, cursing as she slammed it back in her pocket.

"Well! What are we going to do!?" She asked Jack. He looked around the lift and shrugged.

"Wait for the others to find us I guess." he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen let out a sigh and started to pace, three steps one way and three steps back. Jack slid to the floor and sat with his back against the wall of the lift, his knees raised. He watched her for a while before she noticed him staring.

"What!?" she snapped, still pacing.

"Can you stop pacing, it's getting on my nerves." Jack said. Gwen huffed and sat down opposite him, her legs crossed, her shoulders hunched. She traced patterns on the scuffed floor with her finger.

"How long do you reckon we'll be here?" She asked him.

He shrugged again. "Could be an hour, could be a couple." He said lightly. Gwen groaned and rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes. Stuck in a lift. With Jack. Just great. She thought. She opened her eyes and looked at him. That soft floppy hair, those penetrating eyes.

"It'll give us a chance to catch up," He said, smiling at her. His smile dropped. "We don't talk much any more." He studied her reaction. She broke eye contact, staring at the ceiling. It's true, she thought. She didn't trust herself to talk to him. "So, how's Rhys?" He continued to watch her. She closed her eyes again, remembering their argument this morning. They were getting more and more frequent. Always about her work. Or if it wasn't, it usually lead to being about her work.

"Fine." She snapped.

"Oooh, trouble in paradise?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just leave it, I don't want to talk about him." She snapped.

"How's _Owen?_" He smirked.

"I don't know _Jack_, how's _Ianto?"_ Gwen spat, knowing full well that Ianto had a new girlfriend and had been rejecting Jacks' advances for the past month. You could almost smell Jacks sexual frustration back at the hub.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." He raised his hands, a flash of hurt crossed his face but he hid it well.

Gwen sighed and shook her head. She slid across the floor on her bum, so she was sitting beside Jack, and leant her head against his shoulder. The lift walls were mirrored, and she stared at him in the reflection across from them. "I'm sorry too. That was mean. How are you going without Ianto?" She asked, seriously know. He chuckled a little.

"We were never serious. It was more a bit of fun and convenience. Besides, I have other… conveniences." He grinned wickedly.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Ok, don't need to know about that."

"So are you and Owen…" he trailed off, searching her eyes in the mirror.

She smiled sadly, guilt filled her. "That was over as quick as it started." She sighed.

"And Rhys?" He tried again. Gwen closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Don't want to talk about _him_, please. Work is the only place I can get away."

"Ok. But Gwen, if you ever need to talk… you can always talk to me." he said to her. She nodded and jumped up again, started to pace.

"How long are we going to be _here."_ she asked no one in particular.

"Why don't you just sit down and wait, they'll find us eventually." Jack said, starting to get irritated by her pacing.

"Eventually? Eventually!" Gwen exploded, "Jack, I have a moaning husband at home who says I don't spend enough time with him, which only makes me want to spend more time away from _him, _I haven't slept well for the past week because we've been fighting or I've been woken up by your calls, wanting me to check on rift activity, and to top it off I've got a splitting headache _and _I'm stuck in a lift with you and you're telling me _eventually _we'll get out. Argh! What a fucking shitty day!" With that, she kicked the lift door, again and again.

Jack watched her for a second before jumping up and restraining her. He felt her shaking in his arms as he pulled her down to sit with him.

"You're saying you're stuck in a lift with me like it's a _bad_ thing." He said to her. She let out a muffled laugh, her breathing starting to return to normal.

"Here, let me help. I know this trick." Jack said, guiding her so she lay with her head in his lap. She stiffened at their closeness, but he shook his head. "Relax, I'm not going to try anything. Close your eyes." He told her, and with a suspicious glance she did as she was told. He brushed the hair away from her head and started to massage her temples, moving to her forehead and over her scalp. Her lips parted and her face softened as he worked his fingers in tiny circles, the tension draining away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

They were both silent for five minutes as he worked at relieving her headache.

He let his mind wander as he stared at her face, her closed eyes. How gorgeous she looked right now, her head in his lap. She let out a small moan and he brought his concentration back to the job he was doing. Focus, he told himself sternly. He felt his pulse quicken.

"Mmmm." Gwen let out another moan, louder this time.

"Gwen, please don't make any noise." He said softly. She furrowed her brow in confusion but remained quiet.

Please, he said to himself, please don't, because I don't think I could stop myself.

Jack allowed himself to breathe again, concentrating on even breaths, in and out. He looked down at her again as he worked his fingertips behind her ears and down her neck. Her tongue darted out and wet her lips, her eyes still remained closed. Jack felt his heart beat get a little faster again.

"Mmmmmm Jack please don't stop." She moaned softly. Jack could feel his heart go into overdrive, and he felt himself getting hard.

"Ok! Finished! Up! Gwen!" He said urgently, practically ripping her head out of his lap and drawing his legs up, resting his arms on his knees. He groaned, lowering his head.

"What?" Gwen looked around, slightly dizzy at the sudden movement and very confused.

"What just happen-" She stared at him, and then realisation dawned on her.

"Oh. OH!" She said with a shocked look on her face. "Jack! Typical bloody male."

He just shook his head, slightly ashamed but grinning all the same.

"Can't control yourself, can you?" Gwen said crossly, doing her best to hide the smile slowly creeping to her face.

"Gwen, an erection is not a sign of no control. I have _plenty _of self control. If I didn't, you'd be flat on your back, naked ,with your legs in the air right now." Jack snorted, pausing for a second to picture the image. He smiled.

"Oh yeah?" She taunted. She too could imagine it; she felt her face grow hot at the thought, and she shook her head, as though she was trying to shake it away.

"Yes. But I wouldn't do that to you, because you're a friend, you're a colleague, I respect you. Oh, and you've got a husband," he added, as an afterthought. His erection had gone down to a less noticeable bulge and he slid his legs down flat against the floor, straight ahead of him.

"Oh, so you have morals now, do you?" She shot back, angry at his slight dig at Rhys. "Or are you just trying to prove something that you know you'll fail miserably at?" she gave him a steely stare and stood up, beginning to pace again.

"Oh so now I have to prove myself, do I?" He challenged her.

"You don't have to attempt to prove yourself, just admit it. You lack self control. It's perfectly ok." Gwen countered, looking down at him. He stood up so he was level with her, leaning against the wall.

"So what? A dare? _You're_ daring _me?_" He shook his head confidently.

"Hmmm. Maybe." She smiled wickedly at him. He doesn't stand a chance, she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what're the rules then, Gwen Cooper?" He asked her, crossing his arms in front of him.

"If I win, by you making a move on me, for the length of time that we're trapped in this elevator, then I get a week off with Rhys, and a month of no night calls." She raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for his response. He smiled.

"And if _I_ win, and I resist your charms, then _you're _on call for an entire month. And that means anything. If I feel like pizza at midnight, I'll call you. If the photocopier breaks down at 2am, I'll call you. If I need something picked up from the dry cleaners, _I'll call you_." Jack said, grinning. Oh, Gwen thought, I _have _to win. Rhys will divorce me if I'm on call for a month.

"Deal." Gwen said, sticking out her hand.

"Deal." Jack flashed a smile at her, grasping her hand. They shook hands and stood there staring at each other.

"Well, what now?" He waited for her to move. She was apparently leading the show. She pointed to the floor. "Sit down," She commanded, grinning cheekily. "I think I'd like a back rub. Those hands of yours are magic." She smirked at him, waiting for his reply.

"I've been told that a few times, by some very satisfied women," His reply, as expected, was full of innuendo and she laughed.

He positioned himself with his back against the wall and before he could react she sat between his legs with her back toward him. His breath caught in his throat as she slid her butt against the floor and up against his crotch.

"Gwen!" He choked out, shocked at her forwardness. He heard her giggle. "If I get a hard-on, it doesn't count." He said stiffly, willing himself to calm down.

"Mmmm hmmm, you mentioned that had _nothing_ to do with self control. I trust you… now start on that back rub." She demanded, lifting her jumper over her head and throwing it in the corner of the lift. Jack chuckled and started to massage her shoulders. He felt her relax a little under his touch. Her bravado slipped away with the tension as he worked at her muscles, first the tops of her shoulders, her neck and down her spine. He dug firmly into her shoulder blades and down the middle of her back. He heard her sigh contentedly as he ran his hands up her arms and down her sides. He ran his hands up again, his fingers brushing the sides of her breasts, and he felt her breathe in quickly.

She could feel herself getting a little turned on by his touch, her skin started to prickle. Is it hot in here? She thought, Or is it just me?

"So, Gwen," Jack murmured in her ear, "What happens if I make a move and _you _can't control yourself?" he asked. He felt her stiffen and let out a strangled laugh.

"That's not going to happen." She said quickly. Shit! Gwen said to herself. I hadn't thought of that!

**hope you enjoyed reading so far, please let me know what you think! more coming very soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Entertain the thought." He probed, his fingers lightly tracing circles on her neck and bare shoulders. He noticed her skin was slightly warmer, but then again he could feel himself heating up. A light sheen of sweat had developed on his forehead. The air was stale in the lift, it was stuffy and humid. No air flow, Jack thought absent-mindedly.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it. Which it won't." She said. He gave a dry laugh, running his hands over the tops of her shoulders, down past her collarbones and splayed his fingers over her chest.

"You underestimate my abilities, Gwen." He breathed in her ear. She shivered and pulled away. Suddenly she didn't feel as though she had as much of a handle on the situation as she did before.

He sighed and stood up, wiping his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. He turned to her.

"Do you mind if I take this off? It's getting quite warm in here." He asked her. Gwen shrugged nonchalantly. "Do as you please." She replied. He was going to reply with something dirty, but changed his mind quickly and flicked the buttons to open his shirt. She tried her best not to look, but it was impossible. His muscles rippled as he shrugged himself out of the damp shirt and dropped it limply on the floor. He caught her looking at him and flashed a wide, self-confident smirk.

"Do you like what you see, Miss Gwen Cooper?" He asked slyly. She looked away and ignored the fact he'd just call her Miss.

"You know," he continued, "I think it's my turn for a massage, don't you reckon?"

Gwen swallowed quickly. She was getting out of her depth here. This wasn't meant to be happening. _She_ was meant to be calling the shots. He raised an eyebrow at her with a cheeky smile plastered to his face, and she felt her hands go sweaty at the thought of touching his bare skin.

"I like it deep." His eyes glinted mischievously, and Gwen spluttered.

"Fine!" She squeaked, seating herself with her back to the wall, legs crossed in front of her like a school kid. Patting the ground in front of her, she furiously tried to rid her mind of racy thoughts. She watched as Jack lowered himself to the ground, he seemed to be moving in slow motion. His skin glistened with a thin cover of moisture and his body moved fluidly and gracefully but with purpose. He sat with his back to her, reached behind himself and uncrossed her legs, pulling them straight in front of her, around his hips. He then scooted himself up against her, so they were in the same position as before when he was massaging her, but reversed. So close, she thought frantically, his body between her legs, rubbing against her. _Too close_. _Oh my god, control yourself, Gwen_, she told herself. She breathed in his smell._ Oh this is too much,_ she thought.

"Well get on with it!" He chuckled, oblivious to the effect he was having on her. Or was he completely aware of it? She sighed and tentatively placed her hands on his shoulders, working in small circles.

"Harder!" He commanded. "If I wanted someone to tickle me …" he trailed off as she dug her thumbs in forcefully. She bit her lip, smiling a little as he inhaled quickly.

"You want it hard, Jack Harkness, I'll give you hard." She smirked. He chuckled softly. "Oh, I'm sure you will, Gwen."

She responded by grasping his hips with her thighs and using her elbows to work into the muscles of his back. He groaned but she ignored it, working at him for five minutes until her thighs started to get tired from trying to hold him still. His back showed a slight tinge of red from the skin on skin contact. Gwen shifted herself so she was kneeling behind him and then continued to work down his sides, softer this time, with her fingers, noticing the bulge in his pants beginning to grow. She let her fingers trail over his nipples and down his stomach, feeling the tautness. Leaning close to him, her head just inches away from his, she looked at him in the mirror across from them. Her delicate fingers worked down to just above the band of his pants, tracing lines with her nails from his hips to the centre, just above the button of his fly. She grinned at his reflection, softly pressing herself against his back, her breasts a light pressure on him. He closed his eyes at this last motion, his heart beginning to pump like mad. Shallow breaths, in and out, he told himself. Her touch tingled and burnt on his skin.

He willed himself to remember what he would be losing if he acted on this. Think of the dare! Think of the consequences! He silently screamed at himself. He felt his hardness straining against his pants.

**Reviews? Anyone?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. This Chapter deserves a warning all on it's own. Mature audiences only. **

**So please don't read this if you don't want to read about sex. :O**

Gwen studied him in the mirror, knowing she was getting close but wondering how to push his buttons even more. She turned her head so her lips brushed his ear and heard him whimper. Feeling a sudden rush of excitement at his weakness, her heart beat furiously and she realised fleetingly that this might not be about a dare anymore. Ignoring the feeling that this was leading to something she couldn't control, she dipped her head and traced her tongue down his neck, tasting the saltiness of his skin. At the same time, she raked her nails up his chest and he cried out, his eyes flinging open, staring at her in the mirror. They both paused, panting slightly as their hearts raced. Gwen was the first to move, moving her head back, swallowing nervously. "Jack…" she stuttered.

He was as quick as lightening, spinning himself around and grabbing her by the waist with both hands, hauling her up into a standing position, sliding her roughly against the wall. He pressed her between his body and the lift wall and she blinked, shocked at the suddenness of his movements.

"Jack…" She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. He looked in her eyes and she gulped at the intensity of his stare. It wasn't the cool and calm Jack Harkness she knew. It wasn't a cheeky glint in his eye, it was more. There was something ferocious and untamed about his look, and it scared her a little bit.

"I win…" she choked out, willing herself to stay calm and wishing she sounded more confident than she felt.

"You lost the second you started this little game." He growled in her ear, releasing his hold on her but not moving his body away. He let his hands roam over her body and she didn't move, couldn't move. His touch was electric, she felt little jolts pulse through her as his fingers grasped her and she moaned a little, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. _Fight it!_ A voice in her head screamed. _Don't let him know you enjoy this!_ He traced a finger along her ribs, over her breast and up her neck, pulling her head toward him and locking them in a forceful kiss. Gwen fought his tongue with her own, a battle of dominance. They pulled apart for air and all thoughts of wrong vanished from her mind. She pushed herself from the wall, forcing him to take a step back and locked him in a kiss again as she worked at undoing his fly. Frantically ripping his pants down, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He stumbled at the unexpected move, kicking himself out of his pants, stepping back toward the wall and sliding down into a seated position with Gwen on his lap, one less layer of clothing separating them. He pulled her t-shirt over her head and unclasped her bra with a quick flick of his hand.

"Oh, you're a master at that, I see. Can't say I'm surprised," Gwen smirked at him, breaking from their kiss. She looked at him and he could see her eyes were darker, lidded, lust-filled.

He grabbed her arse and forced her into a kneeling position above him so her chest was level with his head. She steadied herself against the wall behind them as he licked and bit at each nipple, tweaking the other with his hand at the same time. She arched her back and let out a strangled moan. Jack, unable to get enough of her taste and smell, kissed his way down the smooth skin to her navel, and then down lower and lower, eventually unbuttoning her fly with his teeth. He slid his hands down the back of her pants and grasped her buttocks before rolling them forward so he was on top of her. She panted, her chest rising and falling with each breath and he stared at her for a moment, at her beauty, her pale white skin and perfect breasts.

"What are you waiting for." she said in a low voice. It wasn't a question, more of a statement, and he leaned forward to kiss her again, bringing his leg between hers, rubbing his thigh against her crotch. She let out a moan before he broke away, sliding himself down her body as he peeled her jeans down her legs. Jacks heart skipped a beat as he looked up at her slim white legs and little black knickers, and then he slid her underwear down her legs, flicking them over his shoulders.

"You're gorgeous," he told her, kissing her legs slowly, tantalisingly, before diving between her legs and tasting her. She grasped his hair in her hands and cried out as he worked at her skilfully. He knew just when to tease her and when to give in to her and soon he was keeping Gwen on the edge of an orgasm as she begged him to let her come. When he finally did she raked her nails up his back, arching herself forward and convulsing as waves of pleasure rolled over her. She lay there sweaty and panting for a few moments before shakily raising herself on her elbows, staring at him on all fours leaning over her with a knowing smile on his face.

"Well. You're not half bad at that." She winked at him, her eyes wandered down his muscular body to his boxers, straining against his hard on. She grinned, her energy restored, and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his face up to hers and somehow summoning the strength to roll them both over. Straddling him, his hardness pressed against her, she flicked her hair behind her and made her way down his body with her tongue. When she reached his boxers, she pulled them down and took him in her mouth. He groaned at the sensation as she licked and swirled her tongue around him and alternated with long moments of suction. When he thought he couldn't take it anymore, she suddenly stopped and positioned herself over him, guiding him inside her with one movement. They both cried out and then fell into a rhythm of grinding and thrusting, their bodies becoming increasingly sweaty with each second that passed. Jack rolled them over so that he was above her, and each time he thrust into her, she raised her hips to meet him, to allow him deeper access.

Jack caught Gwen's gaze and she couldn't look away, his eyes fixed on her, watching her expression as she came again, bucking her hips into him.

"Jack!" she cried, her voice cracking. He came with her, all the time staring at her. They collapsed in a sweaty mess of tangled limbs, just as the lift suddenly jerked and began to move downwards.

**ooooh!**


	7. Chapter 7

**last chapter guys!**

"Shit!" Gwen yelled, scrambling for her clothes. She heard Jack laugh.

"Talk about timing!" He chuckled, ripping his boxers up his legs, pulling his pants up and buttoning the fly. "Bloody hell!" Gwen swore, hopping around in her underwear, trying to jam her foot into the legs of her jeans, frantically trying to locate her bra. Suddenly the lift jerked stop again, and she turned to see Jack had pressed the emergency stop button. He held up her bra with a smile.

"Jack what are you-"

He held up his other hand. "I'm just helping you." He said, guiding her arms through the straps and fastening it at the back as she zipped up her fly. "They obviously figured out where we are and have fixed the wiring of the lift," He threw her t shirt to her and shrugged on his shirt, leaving the buttons undone. As she pulled it over her head, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"I think that we proved that neither of us have any self control," he whispered in her ear.

She laughed dryly. "So we both lose the dare?" She asked, reaching forward to release the lift stop button and turning her head to look at him.

"Oh, I wouldn't say we lost. I gotta say, from where I'm standing, it looks like we both just won that one," He flashed a wicked grin at her and she bit her lip.

They stood separate as the doors of the lift opened. They were greeted with a blast of fresh air and the startled looks of Tosh, Owen & Ianto.

"What?" Gwen stumbled out of the lift, desperate to evade the stares and questions.

"Er… was it hot in there?" Owen asked innocently, looking them up and down, their dishevelled clothes and sweaty features betraying them.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked with half a smile, obviously enjoying the attention and curiosity of the other team-mates.

Ianto laughed, "Oh, it looks like it was quite the hot box." he commented.

Tosh just stared open mouthed, the question of what had actually happened in the lift hanging in the air.

"Oh piss off." Gwen growled at them. "Just because I was stuck in a lift with Jack Harkness doesn't mean we bloody shagged!" She smirked, glancing quickly at him, "I have more self control than that!".

**So! Thats it! Tell me what you think? Reviews please! Let me know if you liked it and I might write more!**


	8. Chapter 8

UPDATE!

SilverCat63 contacted me after my last chapter to suggest a sequel involving Iantos reaction to seeing Jack and Gwen emerging from the lift suitably… er… dishevelled. While I don't do well writing Janto and am a Gwack fan, I encouraged SilverCat63 to run with it. And finally the first chapter is up, so I thought I would update this to let everyone know! SilverCat63 has written it beautifully and I am looking forward to seeing the story unravel.

It is titled What Jack Lacks.

.net/s/5368913/1/What_Jack_Lacks

Please read it!


End file.
